


Counterbalance

by Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)



Series: Counterbalance [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: But Leading To Maybe More...?, F/M, Feel-good, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Night Stands, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/Asreoniplier
Summary: Meeting Dark and Anti was a complete accident. You just... ran into them. Literally. Only you didn’t just run into Anti; you ran face-first into his knife.Fortunately, they're willing to make it up to you.





	Counterbalance

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS. I’ve written way too many angsty dark abusive fics recently, and hey it’s not like I don’t enjoy those, but I reckon it’s time for a change in pace. Especially after the last one. So let’s get the most ridiculous, dumb, self-indulgent, feel-good smut up in here. Dark and Anti still aren’t exactly _good_ people in this, but it’s a kind of AU where they’re separate beings who just record stuff for Mark and Jack’s channels respectively, and they aren’t as bad off camera as they act on camera. Mostly.
> 
> They still want attention and are probably lowkey planning to take over the channel/Anti’s planning to off Jack at some point. But they want fans and don’t have any reason to be cruel to someone who’s part of the channel and would support them, y’know? Especially if they can a) manipulate said fan into much preferring them over the original creators, and b) have a little fun themselves in the process. It’s a win-win all round for everyone.
> 
> (I’m sorry I’m unoriginal and used the same setting twice; I know already did a dumb little drabble where the reader rocked up at that theatre Mark’s used to film things a few times, but. I honestly don’t really know where else would be unlikely but not a complete ass-pull coincidence to run into the boys, lol.)
> 
> **Warnings:** Dark/Anti/fem!Reader. Minor accidental injury and some blood resulting from that, casual mentions of murder, discussion about knifeplay (but it is only talked about, nothing happens). There is smut eventually but it’s quite vanilla compared to what I normally write. xp Dark and Anti actually treat the protagonist pretty well for once.

You stare at the building in surprise. You… honestly weren’t expecting it to be open, and for a moment you just stand there, blinking foolishly.

Then your brain catches up. It’s a Saturday evening, and the place  _is_  a theatre. A small one, but they probably still put on shows and events every so often. It’s not as though it’s a dedicated recording space that happens to have been used by one of your favourite YouTubers a couple of times.

Although, that  _would_  be the reason you’re there. It was just for fun, something dumb to occupy a day while you’re in town, but you’d decided to do a miniature ‘shooting locations’ tour for some of the places in Mark’s videos. People did that kind of shit for movies all the time. It was just cool to see the locations in real life, not a big deal or anything.

The theatre had cropped up once or twice. There was that… ‘play’ Mark had done as a punishment once, and then – far more important to you, although you didn’t like to admit it – as the location from A Date With Markiplier where Darkiplier had shown up. His first appearance as an actual canonical character.

There was some weird kind of appeal to coming back to the place where it all began.

You grin to yourself. If the place is open, you can probably stick your nose in. It could just be the box office, or maybe there’s a show on, but it’d be cool to see the lobby either way. The actual theatre itself if you can. It’s so familiar in your head. The red seats, the way the stage looked…

Having said that it’s open, it’s not  _very_  open. There’s a car parked in the lot, and the front door is ajar. But not in an overly inviting way. You knock before entering, just to announce your presence. No answer.

All the lights are on, but there doesn’t seem to be anyone in the lobby. Maybe the show has already started? You’d expect an employee to be left outside to man the front desk during that time, but it’s hardly a big theatre, so maybe they just don’t bother.

You pad across the carpet to the doors you know lead into the theatre proper; if there is a show on, you should be able to hear it, right? But pressing your ear to the door still doesn’t reveal any sound, and you start to get the feeling maybe you shouldn’t be in here.

No point quitting now. You might as well take just a peek.

You press yourself against the door and move to edge it open. But instead, it abruptly opens for you.

You stumble forward with a small cry of alarm, colliding hard with the person on the other side. The impact sends you stumbling backwards, falling gracelessly onto your ass.

It takes you a moment to shake yourself and figure out what happened. The shock is a little disorientating, and you think you might have bruised something. Your face stings.

“Sorry!” you say. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think…”

You look up, and your heart catches in your throat, words drying up on your lips. That’s— _what?!_

Maybe you hit your head harder than you thought, only you don’t think even that would be making you see things, because that’s… that’s fucking  _Antisepticeye_  staring down at you, looking almost as perplexed to see you as you are to see him.

Actually, no, that’s a lie. Nothing could come close to how utterly confused you are right now.

But he’s holding a knife, and there’s blood on it, and you just crashed headfirst into him and you really, really hope you didn’t piss him off.

You gulp in a shaky breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise anyone was in here—I mean, I did assume there was, since the door was unlocked, but I thought there was just a show on I didn’t mean to interrupt—”

Your rambling is interrupted by the door opening wider, and another figure appearing. “What’s the problem, Anti?” he asks, and, fuck. Your stomach flips. That’s—that’s him, isn’t it? Darkiplier. Both of them are here. What the hell is even happening?

Dark’s eyes dart down to where you’re still sprawled on the floor, and his expression turns tight. He turns back to Anti and immediately clips the other man around the back of the head. “What do you think you’re  _doing?_ ” Dark barks coldly.

“Oi! Cut it out, ya prick! It was a fuckin’ accident, I opened the door and she was just there, it ain’t my fault.”

You realise you’re still staring, gaping like an idiot. You shut your mouth and trying to shake some sense back into your brain. “I’m okay! He’s right, it was an accident, I was standing right at the door. It’s my fault.”

Dark casts a suspicious glance at Anti, but apparently decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. He steps forward and comes to kneel in front of you instead. “Are you alright?”

The butterflies in your stomach are creating a goddamn whirlwind. You don’t know what to make of any of this. Because it’s them,  _them_  them, not Mark and Jack acting. You can tell immediately; there’s a sense of power about them, of something  _other_ , something that doesn’t fit into the world quite right. There’s no editing in real life to make them look like that; the effects aren’t as exaggerated as on video, but there’s a glitchiness around Anti, Dark’s auras faintly visible, and the world seems to warp ever so slightly when you look at them, as if it doesn’t quite want to accept their existence here. These are separate entities entirely.

And if it  _is_  Anti and Dark you’re dealing with… they’re not exactly the nicest of people to be running into. You have no idea what they’re going to make of you, what they’re going to do.

But Dark actually sounds concerned about you right now, genuinely, and that just leaves you even more bewildered.

“Y-yeah. I’m okay, just… a little startled,” you begin. But then you realise Dark’s staring very specifically at the side of your face, and as the shock starts to wear off, you realise that your cheek really does hurt a lot. More than it should for just having collided with Anti, which was what you’d initially assumed had happened. And it feels… warm?

You lift your hand to your cheek and find it wet; there’s blood on your fingers when you pull them away. A lot of blood. “Oh.”

You didn’t just walk into Anti. You walked face-first into his knife.

Being sprawled on the floor with both of them looming over you is starting to get intimidating, so in an effort to prove how fine you are you scramble back up to your feet. It’s… possibly not the best idea. You immediately start to feel dizzy, and now you can feel the wound on your cheek  _pulsing_.

“Whoa, hey,” Anti protests, coming forward to help support you as you start to tilt.

“I’m okay,” you insist. And you  _are_ ; it’s not like you’ve lost that much blood or anything, it’s just a combination of the shock and standing up too fast that had your head spinning for a second. Probably.

“You should sit down,” Dark suggests, placing his hand on the small of your back. There are stools lined along one of the walls of the lobby, and Dark guides you to one. You sit.

You grip either side of the stool, hands shaking slightly. It’s really not so much the cut on your face that’s bothering you – it is sore, and the amount of blood you can feel pumping out is a little alarming, but it’s a head wound. Head wounds always bleed a lot, it’s probably not even that bad. And, honestly? You don’t exactly… mind. It’s not like you haven’t had a little bit of an unhealthy amount of interest in the things Anti could do to you with his knife for a while now.

But that’s different; that was all stupid fantasy, when you thought they were just characters in a few cool videos. You’re still struggling to get your head around the fact that they’re  _here_.

And the other thing that’s bothering you is that they’re being so damn nice about all of this.

Dark takes your face in his hand – the uninjured, non-bloody side – and turns your head so he can inspect the cut. He frowns.

“Anti, see if you can find a first aid kit and something to wipe up this blood.”

“What am I, yer goddamn errand boy?” Anti complains, but he doesn’t show any hesitation in going to search for the required items. Probably because it’s very, very obvious you need them.

That leaves you alone with Dark for a moment, and—what the hell are you meant to say? Your heart is fluttering inside your ribcage, and you have so many questions but your head feels like cotton wool and you don’t even know where to start.

“Why are you doing this?” you finally blurt. “I mean. Looking after me.”

Dark tilts his head as he stares at you. “Why wouldn’t we? It’s Anti’s fault you were harmed.”

“Oh. I mean, not really. I was somewhere I wasn’t supposed to be and he didn’t know I was there, so—” You don’t know why you feel the need to defend Anti or take all the blame on yourself. You cut yourself short. “I guess I just wasn’t expecting you to be… nice.”

The smile on Dark’s face has a cold, ironic twist to it. “Make no mistake, dear, we’re not  _good_  people by any means. But what you see in your little videos is… exaggerated.”

You nod. That makes sense. Even Mark and Jack themselves are like that for videos, in a way. Them, but turned up to eleven.

“I presumed by the fact you clearly recognised us that you are a fan.” His hand brushes against yours, just the lightest of touches but one that makes your breath catch. “It’s your attention and your adoration that is most important to us. Why would we drive you away by hurting you?”

He’s… very close, and you’re starting to feel decidedly flustered.

“I guess you always just seemed so… angry.”

And maybe you’re not wrong, because you don’t miss the way Dark’s eyes flash. “Not at you, darling.  _You_  are not the one I have any quarrel with.”

You get the feeling that’s a subject you shouldn’t push any further on.

Fortunately, you don’t need to. “Alright, shove over,” Anti says as he returns, and Dark obligingly steps aside.

“Did you find what we need?”

“Yeah, it’ll do. C’mere.” The last part is addressed to you, and you start slightly as Anti takes your jaw in his hand to hold you still. It’s not exactly gentle, but he’s not hurting you either. Just keeping you steady as he takes a dampened paper towel and starts wiping the blood away from the cut.

It’s a good thing he has several, because they end up soaked through ridiculously quickly. Anti tosses the sopping, blood-stained towels into a heap on the counter behind the stool; you catch Dark’s expression turning up in distaste out of the corner of your eye.

“Do you always have to make such a mess of everything?”

“Throw ‘em away yourself if you care,” Anti shoots back. He’s more focused on your cheek. A little too focused, almost, and you recall how much he seems to like that knife of his. And cutting people. Dark might not have any intention to hurt you, but Anti… Anti’s always been much more of a wildcard. More violent.

You tense in his grip, but Anti doesn’t do anything. He’s just muttering to himself, glitchy little nothings, as he patches the cut up with gauze over the top and medical tape to keep it in place.

“Um… thank you,” you say as he steps away, job complete.

“Shit,” is the only response you get. “That’s gonna need changing soon, ‘s bleeding through already.”

Dark grunts. “Maybe you shouldn’t have cut her so deep.”

“It’s not like I meant to!”

“That makes a change.”

“It’s okay,” you interrupt. “It was an accident. I don’t mind. I… actually kind of like it, it’ll look badass. Right?”

Anti looks at you properly for the first time, trying to work out whether you mean it or if you’re just putting on a brave face. Staring at you with those blacked-out eyes with green irises that practically glow. It is definitely a little unsettling.

“You like it?” he questions.

You squirm a little on your seat. Wait. Admitting to possibly having a bit of a knife kink is not a thing that you wanted to be doing at any point in time, never mind to the demon who was probably at least partially responsible for inspiring it.

“I, uh… I should go clean up the rest of the blood.” It’s not an elegant dodge of the question by any means, but it’s true enough. It’s run all down the way down from your face to your neck and over your chest, soaking into your top. And below your top. You can feel it beneath the fabric, sticky and wet and unpleasant. Anti wiped away most of what was visible, but you really need to take your top off and wash away everything else. “There’s bathrooms here, right? I’ll go wash my top out in the sink.”

“Do you have anything to change into?” Dark asks.

“Oh. No, I was just gonna put it back on, it’s not like it won’t dry in two minutes with the heat outside.”

Anti mutters something rude and particularly creative about L.A. weather and Satan’s butthole, and you giggle.

Dark raises an eyebrow at Anti’s comment, but says nothing. Instead, he simply slides his jacket from his shoulders and offers it to you. “Wear this until your top dries. We’ll hang it outside; as you say, it should not take long.”

For a moment you’re slightly too distracted by the sight of Dark removing his clothing to react. “You don’t need to—” you start, but trail off at the look in Dark’s eyes. He’s not exactly commanding you, and he’s not being harsh about it in any way, but… he expects to be obeyed. And he’s right, it is the best solution. You’re just getting flustered over nothing again. “I… Thank you, I appreciate it.”

Taking the jacket, you slide off the stool and hurry to where the bathrooms are, hoping neither of them noticed how red your face was starting to get.

With a moment of privacy at last, you groan and bury your head in your hands. You don’t—you honestly don’t even know what to make of any of this. Anti. And Dark. Kind of breaks your reality a little, but at the same time, you don’t think it could possibly be just a hallucination of some sort. It feels too real for that.

And then the fact that they’re not total assholes. They’ve been nice to you, and—okay. Fine.  _Fine_. You might have had… a little bit of a crush on them. For a while, and despite them supposedly being the bad guys. But that was only ever meant to be fictional, you were never supposed to meet them, and now that they’re here and being fucking  _nice_ it’s making it incredibly difficult for you to keep it together.

If you can just get out of this without getting too flustered and messing everything up and embarrassing yourself horribly, you’ll count that as a victory.

But you need to get back to the matter at hand. You carefully place Dark’s suit jacket to one side, then strip off your top and stuff it into the sink. The water immediately turns red the second you turn on the tap.

There really is a lot of blood. You kind of want to see how bad it is, what the wound looks like, but it’s not worth trying to take off the gauze. Given the way it’s already soaked almost entirely through with blood, the cut is probably still bleeding beneath. You’d be better off keeping it bandaged up for the time being.

You clean the rest of the blood from your torso and dry off. Once you’ve rinsed out as much of the blood as you possibly can, you wring out your top and hang it over the hand drier. You’re not sure whether it’s a good thing or a bad thing you wore that particular top today; it’s tight-fitting enough for support and with ruffled layers that disguise everything, so you don’t bother wearing a bra with it. Good; no blood-soaked bra, because that would have been a pain. Bad; you’re going to have to wear Dark’s jacket with literally nothing underneath.

It’s— You stare at yourself in the mirror once you’ve put the jacket on. It’s a look, alright. Actually, with something that fit you properly, the suit jacket with nothing underneath would be pretty hot. More as a night out kind of thing, but—

The problem is more that the jacket is clearly not yours, several sizes too big. And you’re topless beneath it. There’s a lot of cleavage visible, including some spectacular sideboob if you look from the right angle. And the cut on your face from Anti’s knife as well…

It just looks kind of compromising, that’s all. And you have to go out and face them both looking like this.

You take a breath to steady yourself. It’s  _fine_. You can get through this. They’ll understand.

You thought you’d done a decent job of grounding yourself and being prepared to face Dark and Anti again. But then you walk back out to find that, in the absence of his jacket, Dark’s rolled up his sleeves and undone several of the top buttons of his shirt and—god. His  _hands_. They’d look so good pinning you down.

Shit. So much for playing it cool.

You shake the thought off and try to pay attention to the important details. Like the fact that Anti and Dark are standing together with a camera, seemingly going over some footage and bickering about it. That piques your curiosity. After all, you still don’t know what the hell they’re even doing here. But the current evidence suggests filming something. For… Mark and Jack’s channels? Is that how it works?

They look over as you approach, and you feel your face starting to heat up. Anti isn’t subtle at all; he blinks, clearly doing a mental double take, then his eyes drop to drink in just how much Dark’s jacket doesn’t cover. He grins.

“Good look, doll.”

“S-shut up.”

Dark isn’t so overt, but you can still feel his eyes on you, and there’s a quietly appreciative look in his expression when you glance over at him. It’s flattering, honestly. Maybe you shouldn’t be flattered, but you’re interested in them, and the way they look at you makes you almost believe there’s a chance they could be interested in you in return, and that thought is kind of nice. They’re probably  _not_ , it’s just… a lot of cleavage, but nonetheless.

“Let me take that for you,” Dark offers, holding out his hand. Right. The wet shirt. You hand it over to him and he takes it outside to hang out in the last of the evening sunlight.

You figure that means you’re probably going to be here at least a little while longer; you can’t leave until you can give Dark his jacket back, at least. So you return to where the stools and tables are, boosting yourself up and perching on the edge of one of the counters. You give Anti and the camera he’s holding a curious look.

“Were you guys filming stuff here?”

“Yeah,” Anti says with a shrug. “Shit for Dark.”

That explains the location, you guess. It must be something that ties in with the original videos somehow. “But, then – and I mean, I’m not complaining, don’t get me wrong – but why are you here? I thought there weren’t going to be any canon crossover things ever.”

Anti barks a laugh. “There ain’t. Dark knows I’d kick his fuckin’ ass if it came to it.”

“I doubt that, you uncultured little brat,” Dark says as he returns. He clips Anti round the back of the head again, but not with any serious violence in the action. It almost comes off as more of a hair ruffle. “But in answer to your question, it is simply easier to avoid getting too many humans involved. Although we can imitate our counterparts near flawlessly, should a camera crew realise during the course of filming that Mark and myself were separate entities the situation would be… awkward, to say the least. We therefore have an arrangement where Anti and I will aid the other in recording where required.”

“Not like it’s hard,” Anti adds.

“But you guys  _do_  actually record stuff for Mark and Jack’s channels?”

“We have… certain agreements,” Dark says, with the sort of smile that sends a chill through you. You very quickly decide that the exact nature of whatever ‘agreements’ are involved is none of your business.

“Okay,” is all you say in response. It’s still a lot to get your head around.

“And what about you?” Dark asks smoothly, and you blink at him. “What’s the reason  _you’re_  here?”

Oh. That. You… don’t exactly know how to explain it to yourself, never mind to him. “I knew about this place from some of Mark’s videos—your videos? The first time you appeared properly on the channel. It was filmed here, wasn’t it? And I was around so I just thought I’d… take a look.”

He’s scrutinizing you far too intently, and it makes you want to shrink beneath his gaze. You’re trying to make it sound casual and unimportant to you, but you get the feeling he can see right through that little façade. “That seems quite dedicated,” he purrs. “To which of us, I wonder?”

You can feel your face heating up. You wonder that sometimes yourself.

He steps forward to stand in front of you; your knees were slightly parted with how you were sitting, and you now find them framing either side of Dark’s waist. The additional height you have from the counter puts you face to face with Dark, and there’s not really anywhere else for you to look except right at him, even though doing so is making your heart skip in some very strange ways.

“This was where we had our first date, in a manner of speaking,” he says. “Did you come to seek out a second? Because that could certainly be arranged.”

“I… uh…” If it wasn’t before, you’re certain your face must be bright red now.

You’re rescued from having to answer by the sound of Anti snorting. “Jesus. Reaching much? Ye fuckin’ creeper.”

“I was only teasing. There’s no need to be jealous, Anti.”

“Jealous of what? Your complete lack of charm?”

Dark laughs at that; Anti’s insult is thoroughly baseless, and they both know it. As far as charm went, it was certainly working on you. You’re almost disappointed that Anti interrupted. It was making you flustered as hell, but you sort of enjoyed having Dark flirt with you.

Even though you’re not sure  _why_  he’d want to be flirting with you at all.

The thought sobers you somewhat. They’ve only been pleasant with you thus far, but you can’t forget that they’re… demons? Not human, that’s for sure. Creatures that don’t follow the rules of reality, that feed on attention—

“Wait,” you say, a sudden thought hitting you. “But if you… you know, want all of our attention, why would you  _not_  reveal you exist separately? Why even bother with the channels? That just seems like such a complicated game to play.”

You feel both pairs of eyes on you. Dark slowly raises an eyebrow, and Anti cackles.

“Um—I mean, I’m sorry, it’s not any of my business,” you quickly backtrack.

Anti is the one who answers you. “Because it’s  _fun_. That’s all any of this is. A cute little side-game.”

“This is fun for you?”

“Doll, you have no idea how much power we command,” Anti says, and the low, casual confidence in his voice makes your stomach twist. “Your realm is just a drop in the bucket. Pretty useless, in the grand scale of things.”

“Our… what?”

“Surely you understand that we are not bound to a singular dimension as you are,” Dark offers by way of explanation. You knew about the void and all, so… why wouldn’t there be more? It makes as much sense as anything else.

You nod, and Anti continues.

“I have more puppets at my disposal that I’ll ever need. And it’s fuckin’  _boring_. They’re all so  _terrified_ , they just look at me and scream.”

“Probably because you keep murdering them.”

Anti shoots Dark a look of irritation. “I wouldn’t have to murder ‘em if they just fuckin’ shut up. It’s annoying as heck.”

You’re starting to feel decidedly uncomfortable with the turn this conversation has taken.

“But  _you_ ,” Anti says, and now he’s the one moving far too close into your personal space. You gulp. “Your kind are so much more fun to play with. You can’t even comprehend the full scale of what beings like Dark and I can do.”

He stops abruptly, gripping your chin again and lifting your face you have no choice but to look him in the eye. “Are you afraid right now?”

“A… a little,” you admit.

He laughs, baring his too-sharp teeth. “A  _little_. Exactly. You have no idea how afraid you should be, so instead you’re all just  _fascinated_. Just sitting there, watching. It’s…” Anti pauses, shifting his weight on the balls of his feet. An odd look of pleasure crosses his face. “It’s flattering. Attention born of adoration instead of fear. All it takes is a few little glitches here and there, and you’re just  _begging_  for me. Screaming my name. You want me so bad.”

You know he’s referring to the fandom as a whole, but that last line in particular hits a little too close to home. Even though he’s being… intense, almost scary like this, it’s not diminishing your attraction to him in the slightest. It doesn’t hit you until he says it like that, but—fuck. You do kind of want him.

He steps back with a shrug, leaving you with your head spinning and heart pounding.

“So, yeah. We don’t need your dumb dimension for more power or souls. But humans… you’re fun.”

“Fun,” you repeat blandly.

Anti shrugs. “Fun. Interesting. Yer the only ones who’ll even hold a conversation with us. Gets pretty dull otherwise. There are other demons, but they’re all so predictable. Or just dicks.” The tilt of his head towards Dark indicates precisely who he’s talking about, and Dark huffs a laugh.

“Alright. If you’re done, Anti,” Dark interjects.

Anti waves a dismissive hand. “We ain’t doin’ anything else.”

“I think you’re overwhelming her.”

“I’m okay,” you say, but the shaky note in your voice belies the claim. You slightly regret asking about it at all.

Dark shoots Anti a withering look, then reassuringly strokes his fingers along the back of your hand. “Regardless, neither of us will hurt you here.”

“Um. Thanks.” How eloquent. Maybe you are a little overwhelmed, because your hand is trembling beneath Dark’s.

“How about we forget all of that and fix up your face a bit better, shall we?”

Oh. Right. The cut on your cheek doesn’t feel any worse than a dull ache now, but the gauze has long since soaked through with blood and really needs replacing.

“Anti, were there any wound closure strips in the first aid kit? Those would be more suitable.”

“Nah. If there were I would’ve used them in the first place.”

Dark nods. “Fair enough. Are you up for a trip to the pharmacy then?” The latter question is directed at you.

You look down at yourself, then up at Dark and simply raise an eyebrow. You’re still only wearing his jacket, with nothing underneath. And you’re  _not_  going anywhere in public like that. “Why do we even need to go anywhere? Can’t you just… I don’t know, pull shit out of the void? Or teleport over there?”

Dark laughs; not a derisive laugh, as you’d half expected. More that he just finds your ignorance adorable. “We could, but that wouldn’t give us an excuse to spend more time with you.”

Anti cackles from the sidelines. “Smooth,” he comments helpfully.

And, fuck. You’re blushing again. “A pharmacy isn’t exactly a romantic date,” you quip, trying to lessen your own embarrassment.

“Well, how about we take you to dinner afterwards then?”

That backfired  _spectacularly,_  and now you’re only even more flustered. “I was just kidding, I didn’t mean—”

“Do you  _not_  want to go out to dinner?”

“I don’t—I mean, that’s not—” Oh, fuck it. “…Dinner sounds nice. When you say ‘we’, you mean…?”

Anti grins at you. “Both of us, doll. Technically, I found ye first, I’m not about to let dicklord over here muscle in completely.”

“You found her with your knife,” Dark says, deadpan.

Anti only shrugs, looking at least mildly apologetic. But you smile at him; there was no major harm done, and you don’t think they would have given you half the attention they have if it hadn’t been for that. So, you’re not complaining. Anti winks at you in return.

“Hopeless,” Dark murmurs. He wraps an arm around your waist and lifts you from the counter; it’s just for a moment while he’s guiding you down, but you end up held firmly against his chest, and you’re very aware of your lack of clothing again. And how your cleavage is very much pressing against him.

Was that on purpose? He seems to hold you a little longer than strictly necessary.

Not wanting to be left out, Anti cuts in and replaces Darks arm with his own, casually resting his hand on your waist as he guides you out. Dark doesn’t look overly impressed.

And it’s not that the attention isn’t… extremely flattering, but you really hope they’re not going to end up getting into arguments over this. Because that is definitely something you don’t want to be in the middle of.

The car parked outside must belong to them; or not belong, as such, since it’s a rental, but it’s what they’re using. Just for while they’re in this dimension, pretending to be more or less human. Dark picks up your top as you pass and returns it to you – a tiny bit damp still, but mostly dry. Dry enough to wear, only you can’t exactly get changed now without flashing them. And they’re already getting into the car. Dark is the one driving, and Anti pulls you into the backseat with him.

You suddenly recall all those warnings about not getting into cars with strange men.

Oh. Well. Too late for that.

Besides, they’re not… exactly strangers? It’s weird. You feel like you’ve known them forever. But you’ve only known them through videos, and that’s something very different to knowing them in person. And although you know  _them_ , they know nothing about you. It’s an odd situation.

You know them, and honestly that should be plenty of reason to  _not_  go anywhere with them, but. Apparently sense has never been your strong suit.

Anti doesn’t let go of your waist, even though there’s really no reason for him to still be holding onto you. You could have sat properly in the seats, but no. He sits to one side, and you’re half in his seat and half in the middle seat, close enough that his thigh is pressing against yours. He grins when you relax enough to lean against him.

The drive isn’t long. Ten minutes at maximum, more or less straight down the road.

“I’m not getting out like this,” you say when Dark pulls into the parking lot.

“That’s fine. Stay here with Anti… Anti, behave yourself.”

“What’s that look for? I wasn’t gonna do anythin’.”

“I will be  _two minutes_ ,” Dark warns.

You had sort of hoped they would both leave; that would’ve given you a chance to get changed, at least. No such luck, unfortunately. And it’s not that you mind the company, just. You’d kind of like to put your tits away at some point.

You self-consciously tug the jacket more closed.

“Hey, doll,” Anti says with a sweet little smirk.

“You said you’d behave,” you remind him.

“Maybe I lied.” He rests his chin on your shoulder, tilting his head so he can tug at your earlobe with his teeth. “Do you  _want_  me to behave?”

“Um…” You bite your lip. This is—you’re leaned into Anti’s side, his arm around you, and his lips pressing soft kisses against the side of your neck, and you thought it was all just wishful thinking, that they couldn’t actually be interested in you, but it’s getting exceptionally difficult to maintain enough plausible deniability for that theory. The way Anti’s hand slides inside the front of Dark’s jacket certainly seems like he’s interested.

You make a sound halfway between a gasp and a moan as his hand cups one of your breasts. “ _Ah_ … no. You don’t have to stop.”

“Yer cute,” Anti mumbles between peppering little kisses on you. There’s a hint of teeth in them now, tiny little nips that sting a little, but in a very nice way. You—you honestly weren’t expecting this to escalate so quickly, but you can’t find it in you to complain. Not when Anti’s touch sends shivers through you, your face flushing and breath quickening.

“Question,” he says. It’s kind of hard to focus when his hand is kneading your breast, because, oh, okay, that feels far too good, but you make a vaguely affirmative sort of noise. “What did ye mean when you said you  _liked_  this?”

He traces a line on your cheek below the gauze bandage with the tip of one of his clawed fingernails, by way of explanation for what he means by ‘this’.

“I… uh.” You squirm against him; not to try to get away, you’re finding you don’t particularly want to do that. More because you’re starting to feel far too warm, and you shouldn’t be getting turned on just from having Anti grope you a little. This is going to be so awkward when Dark gets back, but you... really don’t want him to stop.

Also, you don’t know how to answer Anti’s question.

“I ain’t gonna judge,” Anti prompts when you hesitate.

“I’ve… thought about it,” you admit. “You. And the knife. What it’d be like if you cut me…”

“Oh, I like you,” Anti purrs. “Tell me more.”

You moan as he rolls your nipple beneath his thumb. “Not too deep, but just. Pressing the blade against my throat until it just draws blood, o-or trailing the tip over me—”

You cut off abruptly, nearly jumping out of your skin when the car door opens. Anti reacts far quicker, removing his hands in an instant and reclining back against his seat like the picture of innocence. Except for the shit-eating grin on his face.

Dark levels a glower at him. “Why do I ever trust you with anything.”

Somehow that statement – the fact that Dark  _knows_  – only makes your face flush even brighter. He makes no further comment though, just settles in the backseat to join the two of you, opening the box of wound closure strips he’s acquired.

“Come here,” he says, and you shuffle closer to allow him to inspect your cheek.

Dark’s touch feels soothing against your overheated face. He seems to run several degrees cooler than a normal person, but you kind of like that. He’s gentle as he removes the medical tape and gauze, careful not to pull on the wound. He frowns.

“Is it okay?” you ask. You haven’t actually seen the extent of the damage yet, after all.

“Yes. The bleeding has mostly stopped. It just needs another clean.”

But there’s nothing to use to wipe away the last little bits of blood.

“Psh. Give her ‘ere.” Anti turns your face to him, thumb tracing over the line of the cut before he leans in and licks it clean.

“Anti!” you protest. But he’s insistent, and the feeling of his tongue lapping the edge of the cut is—it’s something. It sends a flash of heat to your gut, and,  _fuck_. That’s really not helping your situation. You have to bite your lip to hold back any embarrassing noises.

“That’s hardly sanitary,” Dark says. Notably  _after_  Anti has finished with you.

You don’t trust yourself to make any comment, so you simply allow Dark to dab disinfectant over the wound and then ensure it stays neat and closed by sticking the strips over it.

“Better?” he asks.

You nod. It does actually feel better to not have the chunky, blood-soaked gauze stuck to your face.

“Good. Now, I believe we promised you dinner. To make up for the inconvenience of… all this.” He lightly brushes his fingers over your injured cheek again, and you shiver at the touch. “Where would you like to eat?”

“I… really don’t mind. It’s not like I know any restaurants around here.” It’s such a rubbish answer, and you regret it as soon as the words leave your mouth.

“Don’t do anywhere too fuckin’ fancy,” Anti complains. “I hate the stuck-up douchebags at those places.”

“Yes. I recall you stabbed several people from the table next to us last time I tried to take you somewhere nice.”

That’s—horrifying, honestly, but you can’t help but laugh a little. But then you process some of the other implications. “Do you… do this often then? Take fans out?”

“No, that time was just Anti and I.”

“Wait.” You frown in confusion. “The two of you…?”

“We’re not  _together_  or anythin’. Tried that. Can’t stand being permanently attached to this prick. But the hatesex is… pretty fuckin’ good, I’ll say that much.”

Dark makes a small noise of amusement at Anti’s evaluation, but he doesn’t disagree. “It’s better for both of us if there is someone else involved to act as a counterbalance.”

Your brain is still back on the concept of the two of them together. That’s… you swallow, trying to shake the mental image from your mind. “Okay,” you say, still a small amount blindsided. “Um. Restaurants.”

“Restaurants,” Dark agrees. He looks like he’s internally laughing at your bewildered expression, though not in an unkind way.

“What’s close?” Anti asks, draping himself over your shoulders. “I can’t be bothered to go far.”

“Oh. I can check?” you offer, fishing your phone out of your pocket. You flick over to your map app and search around the local area. “There’s an upscale French place a few blocks away? It’s got good reviews.”

Anti wrinkles his nose. “French?”

“Are you even cultured enough to have tried French cuisine, Anti?” Dark says.

You pause. “I don’t think  _I’ve_ ever tried French cuisine, come to think of it.”

“What the heck do French people eat anyway? Apart from snails, frogs’ legs, and baguettes.”

“Wine?” you suggest.

“Cheese,” Anti adds.

Dark looks at both of you with a pained expression, and you burst into a laugh. “I’m kidding,” you say.

“Unfortunately, Anti isn’t.”

“Oi.”

You turn away, burying your head back down into your phone to hide your smile. You’re—fuck. Your heart is fluttering again, and it’s not solely because of some kind of stupid, misguided attraction to them. You’re actually just joking around with them. Having a good time. And you’re finding that you… really, really like the two demons.

God, you’re getting in way too deep.

You click on the option to get directions to the restaurant, offering your phone to Dark so he can check the route. “Shall we try it?”

“I don’t see why not.”

You rearrange yourselves in the car, Dark returning to the driver’s seat while Anti removes himself from you. It’s an even shorter journey than the previous one, barely two minutes. And then you realise you still have a problem.

“Shit. I need to get changed before going in.”

“I don’t see why you have to,” Anti purrs, giving you another appreciative glance.

There’s nowhere you  _can_  get changed in any privacy, unless you go into the restaurant and use the bathroom there, but you really don’t want to walk in wearing only Dark’s jacket. It looks pretty compromising. And… maybe you’re feeling more comfortable around them. A little bolder.

“I’m gonna change here,” you say in warning. Then, before you lose your nerve, you undo the buttons on the suit jacket and slide it off. For one long moment, you’re completely topless. In front of Dark and Anti. Although it’s not like Anti hasn’t already been groping you, but—

Embarrassment catches up with you, and you fumble for your top and hurriedly pull it over your head.

Anti lets out a low whistle. “ _Nice_ ,” he says, and you blush even brighter. Jesus. What the fuck possessed you to do that?

You offer Dark his jacket back. He makes no comment on your little show, but there’s a new darkness in his eyes as he looks at you that you’re… you’re pretty sure is desire. It makes your stomach flip to realise he’s looking at  _you_  like that.

“A-anyway. We should go in.”

Dark opens the door for you and holds out his hand to help you out of the car, like a proper gentleman or something. And you realise—the change happens so subtly that you almost don’t notice it, but Dark’s different, all of a sudden. Anti too, you realise as you turn to look back at him. They look  _human_.

Not that they didn’t before, but there were still the lingering remnants of their demonic forms. The washed-out grey of Dark’s skin, the slight hints of the red and blue auras surrounding him. The glow of Anti’s eyes, the gash across his throat, his claws and the tiny little glitches that sometimes seemed to crawl across his skin. You were so used to picturing them like that that it hadn’t seemed unusual or out of place at all, until you suddenly had the contrast of their perfectly human glamours to compare it to.

That is… fucking surreal.

It looks moderately busy inside the restaurant, but not packed. That’s good. Hopefully you can get away without having a reservation, because you certainly didn’t plan that far ahead. Then again, Dark probably doesn’t need reservations. He has his own ways to get whatever he wants.

Certainly, it doesn’t seem to take long at all for you to be seated. You end up at a table in the corner, towards the rear of the restaurant, at that suits you just fine. Dark looks perfectly acceptable and well-presented in his suit, but you feel a little under-dressed for going out anywhere nice. It’s not even that fancy, you’re just being paranoid.

Then there’s Anti, casual as anything in his fitted black t-shirt and ripped jeans, and you can already see his lips turning up into a sneer as he glances over at some of the other patrons.

“Please don’t stab anyone,” you murmur to him. You’re joking. Mostly.

He snorts a quiet laugh, some of the tension bleeding out of him. “What, you don’t wanna see that?”

“As hot as you would look covered in blood, no. I’d like to eat first.”

“I like the implication that you would like to see it  _after_  we’ve eaten.”

You raise a sardonic eyebrow at him, but otherwise don’t answer. You’d rather stay living in denial a little longer. You know neither of them are good people, but… Anti casually talking about murder doesn’t bother you nearly as much as it should, and that’s probably not a good sign for your own moral state.

Organising seating arrangements and menus distracts you from that particular concern. You end up in the middle, with Anti and Dark on either side of you. For a moment, you’re a little nervous; before, your spending time with them was just down to chance meeting. It wasn’t anything serious. But how you’re on an actual fucking date with them, at a nice restaurant, with a menu that isn’t overwhelmingly expensive but certainly beyond the price range you’d normally be looking at. It’s a lot more purposeful than just having accidentally run into Anti’s knife, and it feels like there’s a weird pressure on you now to—you don’t even know. Be a good date?

Dark notices your withdrawal and takes your hand in his, leaning over to murmur something low and reassuring to you, and you start to relax into it.

Nothing’s changed, really. You order your food. Dark orders wine for himself and for you – Anti passes on that in favour of straight whiskey, which you’re not surprised by in the slightest – and you just… talk.

It’s like what you’d realised before, about how you knew them so well already, but they didn’t know you at all. So when Dark starts asking you questions about yourself, it makes sense. But also, you can’t shake the thought of  _why would they care?_ They’re multidimensional, otherworldly demons. What on earth does it matter to them what you study at university, what your hobbies are, what your favourite place to be is.

You even ask them straight up. “Not that the attention isn’t flattering,” you reply to one of Dark’s questions, instead of answering properly, “but… how is this interesting to you in any way whatsoever?” It’s a genuine confusion.

“Told ya,” Anti says. “Humans are fun. Might seem boring to you, but you think we’ve ever talked to any demon who has cute dumb pet stories? They’re all just bragging about how their hellhound ate the face off three people last week.” He snorts. “Like that’s fuckin’ special.”

“…you’re weird.”

“You’re still here on a date with us.”

“Never said it was a  _bad_  weird,” you shrug, then smile wryly at him. Anti narrows his eyes and pokes you in the side in retribution, but it’s not hard. Just—playful. Teasing.

You’re comfortable enough to be teasing a pair of goddamn demons.

And either they’re very good actors – you’d expect it of Dark, perhaps, but Anti less so – or they are actually genuinely invested in your conversation. Anti’s more interested in your anecdotes, dumb stories of the things you’ve done and adventures you’ve had, while Dark seems to care deeply about your hobbies and talents, your hopes and dreams and plans for the future.

By the time you’ve all eaten and finished a final course of dessert, you realise you’ve more or less spilled your soul to them. You haven't talked to anyone like this in so long.

Not just that. They have so much information about you, that you just shared without thinking; where you live, where your family live, your friends, your education, your work. They could easily figure out enough of your schedule to hunt you down again in a heartbeat if they ever felt like it. You’ve just been rambling away like a stalker’s wet dream.

But… the realisation doesn’t bother you. You don’t mind them knowing. You probably shouldn’t be that comfortable with them so soon, but. Seems like you are.

You’ve had two glasses of wine – Dark chose it, and you don’t know the first thing about wine or what particular type this is, but it’s  _good_  – and you feel pleasantly warm and buzzed. Although you’re not sure how much of that is the wine and how much is just  _them_ ; Anti’s hand has been on your thigh beneath the table for a while, and between courses Dark had shifted his chair closer so that you could lean into him. His fingers are in your hair, casually playing with the strands.

You really want nothing more in the world than to lean up and kiss him.

“Dark…” you start softly. You’re not quite bold enough to kiss him outright, but you turn your head and nuzzle against the crook of his neck.

“Are you enjoying your date, darling?” Dark asks, sounding amused by how affectionate you’re being.

“Yeah.” Again. Not the most eloquent answer, but you mean it entirely sincerely. The food was good, the wine better. And the company… if you hadn’t already had a huge crush on Anti and Dark, you would’ve been falling  _hard_.

You adore Anti’s teasing and cackling laugh, little glitches starting to sneak back into it the more shots of whiskey he takes. And Dark’s dry, deadpan sense of humour and that low voice that does things to you every time he leans over to murmur some wry comment to you.

Fuck. There’s no way you can even try to deny it. You’re so into them.

Dark’s holding you against him, and Anti’s stroking your thigh, and you even that much gentle affection is starting to make you want to squirm in place.

“Please, just kiss me,” you finally blurt out. You almost feel Dark’s low chuckle more than hear it.

But he obliges you. He tilts your head back and then finally,  _finally_ , his lips are pressing against yours. The kiss is slow and exploratory, Dark taking his time to savour you. He still has his hand tangled into your hair, and his fingers massage your scalp in a way that makes you absolutely melt against him.

You part your lips, inviting him in. Wanting him to deepen the kiss. He laughs softly against you.

“So eager,” he murmurs, but does as you wish nonetheless.

Anti is starting to get restless at the lack of attention, though at first you’re too preoccupied with Dark’s tongue in your mouth to notice. At least until Anti’s other hand joins the first on your thighs, and they both slide up even higher. He grips your hips, thumbs rubbing small circles over your hipbones, and leans in to nip at your exposed throat.

You gasp, the sound muffled by Dark’s mouth. Anti’s not biting you  _hard_ , but just the threat of his sharp teeth right there against your pulse point sends a thrill through you.

This is… probably starting to get a little overly heated for what is, after all, a public place. But it’s really, really hard to want to stop when Dark’s tongue is stroking inside your mouth in the most delicious ways, and Anti is leaving stinging little bites all along the column of your throat. Even if you could get away with the public display of affection with one of them, being sandwiched between both is probably a little too daring for a restaurant.

You reluctantly draw away, sighing.

“Do you want to stop?” Dark asks.

“No! No. But, um. People are going to stare.”

“Who gives a fuck about them?” Anti says. His hands slide lower to grope your ass, and you let out an undignified little squeak of surprise.

“ _Anti_.”

“They can’t see that,” he smirks.

He’s technically not wrong. They can probably see the way your face is flushing bright red though.

Dark does absolutely nothing to reign Anti in, only amused by the other demon’s antics. And it’s not like Dark doesn’t have an arm wrapped around you as well that he’s decidedly not removing.

“Perhaps we should get the bill before Anti causes a scene,” he suggests.

“Pfft. Like yer not the one who started macking on her first.”

“She did ask me to.”

Anti’s eyes fall to you. “So that makes  _you_  the troublemaker, not me.”

“Hey!” you protest. Them ganging up on you is definitely not fair.

“Shoulda figured after that little stunt in the car,” Anti grins. Then he leans in to purr lowly against your ear, “the troublemakers are always so much more  _fun_.”

His words send a shiver through you. There’s something undeniably sexual in the tone of his voice, and it makes your eyelids flutter shut for a moment.

You can’t fucking resist it any longer, and maybe you’re only proving his point, but. You brace a hand on the back of his neck and kiss him.

Anti growls against your lips, and then he’s kissing you back with an intensity that leaves you breathless. He doesn’t show any of Dark’s restraint, immediately prizing your lips open and sliding his tongue into your mouth. His grip on you only grows tighter, pulling you against him. The kiss is firm, insistent, and the things he’s doing with his tongue makes heat curl in your gut. You shouldn’t be starting to get this turned on just from a kiss, but  _damn_.

You decide Anti has a very good point. Who gives a fuck about who’s watching?

It’s not like there are that many people left now anyway. You haven’t been paying attention to the time at all, but it seems the evening has gone by far too quickly. Hours have passed, and it’s getting properly late – probably close to their closing time – but you’d been having such a good time you hadn’t even noticed.

“Really. Do you have no sense of decorum?” Dark sighs, but he doesn’t sound overly upset at either of you. In fact, both of his hands are on your waist now, stroking up and down your sides. He’s not doing anything to actually stop you in the slightest.

Anti pulls away just long enough to growl at Dark, “pay the fuckin’ bill and let’s get out of here.”

You can only assume Dark does so, because Anti returns to kissing you and doesn’t stop. He’s pulled you over onto his chair and you’re sitting straddled across his lap by the time Dark tells you you’re ready to leave.

Oh. Right. Going. That’s a thing that you’re meant to be doing.

Your face is flushed and eyes a little glassy, lips pink and kiss-swollen by the time Anti finally lets you go. He smirks at your expression.

“Yer so fuckin’ cute,” he reiterates.

The three of you head over to exit the restaurant; you duck your head as you have to walk past the last few remaining patrons, hoping they weren’t paying too much attention to what was going on over in your little corner.

It’s dark outside; the dead of night, and there isn’t a soul around. Dark and Anti shed their human glamours, and it makes you smile to see them back to their more demonic-influenced forms. You couldn’t explain why to yourself, but honestly, you find them so much more attractive like that. Maybe it’s not so much their looks you’re attracted to, because they – obviously – look extremely similar to Mark and Jack, and you’re not into either of those two like that at all. But Dark and Anti… perhaps it’s something more about their demeanour. The power they have. The thrill of danger.

There’s definitely something dangerous in Dark’s eyes. You only notice it as you reach the car and turn to face him; he immediately pins you up against the door and you gasp in surprise as his mouth latches onto your throat.

“Did you really think you were going to get away with that little display back there?” he says, voice deep and rough, and  _fuck_. His voice is… really, really fucking hot, and it makes your knees weak to have him talk to you like that.

“I… nn...”

“Now it’s my turn.”

You moan helplessly into Dark’s mouth as he kisses you, every bit as roughly as Anti had. Now there’s no one watching and no façade of propriety to maintain, he doesn’t bother holding back, and, fuck. Oh  _fuck_. He has you pinned in place while he makes out with you and that’s—god, that’s hot.

It’s a good thing he has you pinned in place, actually, because your knees are starting to feel decidedly weak. Every swipe of his tongue against your lips, inside your mouth, is sending white-hot arousal flooding through you. His body is pressed up against yours and you want to—fuck, you just want to grind against him. He has you feeling so damn needy and you have to—

He pulls away the moment you roll your hips against his, and you whimper in disappointment.

Dark gives you a thoroughly wicked smirk, then turns the look on Anti as well. “You two are  _not_  going to touch each other in the car. At all. I have had quite enough of your teasing.”

“Aw, c’mon!” Anti protests.

You would have protested as well, but that goddamn commanding tone has kind of melted your brain.

He opens the door for you, and you get into the car, still shaky and panting and turned on. Just… damn.

“Where are you staying, dear?” Dark asks, and it takes a moment for you to realise he’s talking to you. It takes another moment for you to actually remember the answer to that question.

You grimace as you realise. “Oh. It’s… shit. It’s in Santa Monica, but it’s a shared dorm.”

“Ew,” Anti comments. “People.” You have to laugh a little at that.

“Are you comfortable sharing a space with strangers like that?” Dark says, a small frown on his face.

“It’s not that bad,” you shrug. “And it’s a female-only dorm. It’s not exactly my first choice, but. It’s cheaper. I couldn’t afford a private room every time I go anywhere.”

The sharing isn’t the problem. It’s more the fact you were kind of very much hoping to go somewhere private with the two of them and continue the night, and you can’t very well do that at a shitty hostel.

“We’ll pay for you to stay somewhere better tonight,” Dark states.

And normally you would protest to someone else paying for unnecessary luxuries for you like that, but this is different. You’re pretty sure you’re all going to be able to benefit from getting a private room, so you’re not about to complain.

“Thank you. That… that would be nice.”

Anti snorts. He knows exactly what’s up, and finds the little game of niceties you and Dark are playing to be hilarious.

“We’ll head up towards Beverly Hills. There will be places to stay there, I’m sure.”

You just nod; you’re not  _that_  familiar with the area, you’ve only visited a few times. You just assume he knows what he’s talking about. What you do know is that anywhere around there is likely to be more expensive than you’re comfortable with, but if Dark’s willing to pay, you’re not going to stop him. You’re too fucking horny now to protest over that. Besides, what does money even matter to a demon?

You can’t stop your thoughts from rushing ahead, and it makes you squirm in your seat. You want them. God, you fucking want them so bad now, and your mind is just conjuring images of taking them up to the hotel room with you and having them lay you out on the bed, their hands all over you as they strip your clothes from you, making out with you as they reach down and  _finally_  press fingers against your aching arousal and—

You moan softly, then quickly cover your mouth with the back of your hand. Shit. You’re letting your imagination get too carried away. Who are you to think that they even want to go that far? With  _you?_  You’re nobody to them.

But Anti’s watching you, luridly green eyes glowing in the darkness, and there’s a hunger in his expression that makes your heart skip. He’s obeying Dark’s orders not to touch for the time being, but it looks like it’s paining him greatly to do so.

He wants you. Maybe you feel like you should be nobody to them, just a human to two demons, but they  _have_  spent the entire evening with you so far of their own volition, and seem to have greatly enjoyed your interactions. And with Anti looking at you like that…

You meet his gaze, and he leans in. Not touching, but close enough that your noses are almost grazing against each other, and you can feel his breath hot against your lips.

“Such a pretty little thing,” he murmurs to you. “I can’t wait to make you  _scream_.”

Your breath catches, arousal pulsing through you at the words alone. It takes you a moment to remember how to speak. “I hope that’s a promise,” you manage to say, and Anti’s face splits into a wicked grin.

“Oh, doll, you have  _no_ idea.”

Fuck. The drive can’t be over quickly enough, and you sigh near audibly in relief when Dark pulls into a hotel and leads you in. It looks—fancy, way too fancy, but you don’t care. You let Dark do all the talking, smoothly enquiring about room availability with the receptionist, while you hang back in the lobby and try to pretend you’re not aching with need.

Dark smiles at you as he returns, elegantly flourishing a keycard and offering it to you. “Shall we escort you up?” he asks, and you nod.

Like you don’t all know exactly where this is going.

The second you get into the room, Anti closes and locks the door behind you, and you wrap your arms around Dark and kiss him. You don’t even bother looking around, you don’t care. From the first brief glimpse the place looks nice, but—Dark naked and pinning you to the bed would look nicer.

“Stay with me tonight. Please,” you beg them quietly.

“Do you want this?” Dark asks, and it’s almost kind of sweet he cares that much about checking you’re into it, as if it isn’t fucking obvious, but—

“ _Yes!_ God, yes. I want it so much…”

That expression is back in Dark’s eyes, the one that looks like pure lust, and it makes your knees feel weak.

He pushes you back towards the bed, and you are more than willing to allow him to guide you there. You sit down on the end of it, fingers shaking a little as you undo the laces of your boots and kick them off. Of course you had to pick the most unwieldy things to wear today. Your jeans are unwieldy and in the way as well; Dark rests his hands on either side of your thighs, only watching you with a heated smirk as you undo them and slide them off.

You really weren’t expecting to get laid tonight, so all you have beneath is plain black underwear. Nothing fancy. But you’re wearing only your top and panties now, and that looks good enough. You’ll mourn the missed opportunity for wearing some nice lingerie for them later.

The bed dips as Anti joins you – he’s only taken his combat boots off and nothing else so far, but he settles at the head of the bed and gestures for you to come to him. You obligingly crawl across the covers, and he grips your hips and pulls you to him the moment you’re within reach.

“Nn, Anti!” you protest mildly. His mouth is immediately on your throat again, his kisses as much teeth as lips, and… he’s gonna leave hickies on you at this rate, but you’re pretty sure that’s exactly his intention. To mark you up.

It’ll be a pain to cover up tomorrow, but even despite that you really don’t mind in the slightest.

He turns you around so you can settle between his legs, back pressed against his chest; you realise why when Dark joins you and you find yourself sandwiched between the two of them. Dark reaches up to cup your face, thumb stroking gently over your cheek. Specifically, over the cut marred across it.

“I apologise that you were injured earlier,” Dark says.

“Worth it.” So fucking worth it.

Anti snorts from behind you. “You missed the bit where she admitted she was into that shit anyway.”

Dark raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Traitor,” you mutter, lightly elbowing Anti. He only laughs, then slides his hands beneath your top. You bite back a quiet moan as his hands find your breasts again.

Any further thoughts are quickly wiped from your mind. Anti has his hands on you, teasing your nipples at the same time as he litters bruising little nips and lovebites all across the back of your neck and shoulders. And Dark—Dark captures your lips with his again, and it’s the same sort of kiss he gave you back at the car. Heated, demanding. Not  _rough_ , as such, just… intense. He dominates you easily, and all you can do is moan and squirm beneath him. Although squirming just ends up causing you to grind against Anti – accidentally, you swear – and Anti growls softly and bites down harder.

“Nngh!”

You can feel him through his jeans, his hardness pressing into the small of your back. Heat pulses through you to feel it, and, oh,  _fuck_. Yeah. You want it. You want his cock. In you.

He laughs at your reaction, the sound of it rough with arousal. One of his hands slides down, over your stomach and between your legs, rubbing against you through your soaked underwear. You whimper, hips rolling into the contact.

“So wet already,” Anti purrs. “This all for us, doll?”

“Y- _yes_ ,” you admit.

You want them, so badly you can feel it like a physical ache between your legs. And it’s not  _just_  sexual attraction, although there is certainly an awful lot of that. They’re hot as all hell, and god, the things they do to you—

But it’s more. The evening you’ve spent with them has only made you fall even harder for them. Love is too strong a word; it’s certainly too early for that. But you do genuinely care about them, and they seem to actually care about you to some degree as well. You’re comfortable around them. You trust them.

That makes everything else even more of a turn on.

It doesn’t seem fair that you’re the only one partially dressed, and there’s far too much clothing in the way for what you want. So you reach up and start undoing the buttons on Dark’s shirt; a little clumsily, since it’s kind of hard to focus when he slides his tongue back into your mouth again, but with clear intent.

You can feel his lips curve up into a smirk against yours. “Allow me,” Dark offers, leaning back. He undoes the rest of the buttons himself and strips his shirt off. It’s not like he’s even trying to make a show of it or anything, but… damn. He looks good. He looks  _so_  good. The broad shoulders, the way the veins stand out slightly along his forearms, the muscled definition of his abdominals and obliques. It’s not like Mark hasn’t been shirtless before, and you know he’s pretty built, so of course it shouldn’t be any surprise that Dark is too. But, just. Damn.

Your first thought is that you really, really want to get your mouth on him. Your second thought reminds you that there is absolutely nothing to stop you from doing exactly that.

You lean in and kiss him, briefly but hotly. Then you trail your mouth over him; his neck, along his collarbones, down his chest and stomach. You can’t resist touching him as well, and Dark makes a low noise of approval. You keep going lower until your hands are on his thighs and your mouth pressing against the hard bulge straining at the fabric of his trousers.

“Can I…?”

Dark laughs; as if he would turn down an offer like that. “Of course, dear,” he purrs. He even helps you, undoing his fly and lifting his hips when you drag the fabric of his trousers and boxers together down his thighs.

Then you’re face to face with Dark’s cock, and a shiver that’s pure lust flashes through you. He’s only half-hard yet, but even that much is going to be a mouthful.

_God_. You want to do this so much.

You brace yourself against his thighs and lean in to press soft open-mouthed kisses along his length, curling your tongue around the head. He buries his hand into your hair, and you feel his fingers twitch as you tighten your lips around him and slowly sink down.

He gives a little hum of pleasure. And that… damn, that sound is hot. But it’d be even hotter to hear him groan.

You lose yourself in it, doing everything you can to please him. It’s not like you’ve been with anyone in a good long while, so your technique is probably rusty, but you’re damn well going to make up for it with enthusiasm. It’s the most heady, arousing feeling. The heavy weight of his cock in your mouth, the thickness of it, the little appreciative noises he makes when you moan quietly around him.

“God, don’t you just make a pretty sight,” Anti sighs. He runs his clawed fingers along your spine, and you arch into the contact. But there’s only so long that Anti’s patience will last before he wants in on the action as well.

You let out an emphatic groan around Dark’s cock as Anti’s hand migrates between your legs again. This time his fingers sneak beneath your underwear, and you feel them press against your soaked entrance. Rubbing in small, suggestive little circles and  _fuck_  you need something inside you. As soon as possible.

You come up for air, lips reddened and slick with saliva. All ready to beg for them, but words fail you as you look up and realise that Anti and Dark are already preoccupied with each other, their mouths firmly entwined. The kiss is far more violent than any they’ve given you, more antagonistic, but from the expression on Anti’s face – lust, pain, and pure absolute enjoyment – that’s the way he likes it.

“Oh,” is all you can remember how to say, voice catching.

Dark notices that you’ve stopped; he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you up to sit in his lap while he’s still making out with Anti. His cock presses against you through the fabric of your underwear, and—god, the heat is almost unbearable. You feel like you’re going to burn up if you don’t get some relief soon.

“ _Please_ ,” you beg, needy and desperate, grinding down against him.

That gets Dark’s attention enough to pull him away from Anti for a moment. Shooting you a wicked look, he very purposefully rolls his hips up back up into you. “Oh? Did you want this, darling?”

“Nngh! Fuck me, please. I need it in me so bad—”

Anti makes a disgruntled noise of protest as Dark pushes him away, but he’s not overly upset. His eyes are glued to you as Dark lays you down on your back on the bed; Dark hooks his fingers into your underwear and strips you from the waist down, while Anti aids by pulling your top off. Dark pushes his trousers off the rest of the way as well, and—and you’re both naked, and there’s such an intense hunger in his eyes as he looks down at you that it makes your heart flutter and your core ache even more.

“We need…” Dark begins, gesturing vaguely with one hand, but he trails off as though distracted by the sight of you all laid out beneath him.

Anti snorts. “Yeah, yeah. Gotcha covered. Least one of us figured we’d need this shit.” He pulls a condom out of his pocket – one of quite a few, it looks like – and flicks into Dark’s face; you can’t help but giggle at Dark’s expression. “I’m not just a pretty face, y’know.”

“Not even a pretty face,” Dark mutters as he retrieves the packet and tears it open.

“That’s not what ye said when it was buried in your ass. Just sayin’.”

You’re not sure whether to grin at their banter, or moan at the mental image that  _that_  little snippet of information conjures up. You don’t have time to worry about it either way, because Dark rolls the condom on with practised ease and then he’s back on you again. Your knees frame his hips as he settles between your legs, and he leans over you with his weight pinning you down in a way that thrills you completely. He kisses you and you arch up against him.

“Do it,” you breathe. “Dark, I—I want you.”

“Well, if you insist,” he purrs. And then his cock is pressing into you.

Your head falls back, a deep, trembling moan escaping your parted lips. He’s  _big_  – not too long, but thick – and you can feel yourself clenching around him as he slowly sinks into you. Stretches you open. You’re so turned on, so needy and so ready for it; it doesn’t hurt at all, despite his size. It just feels so fucking amazing.

“O-oh,  _fuck_ ,” you pant brokenly.

He kisses you, oddly tenderly, and murmurs your name. “Alright?” he asks.

“Yeah. S’good. So good.”

Anti laughs, sprawling beside the two of you and stripping himself of his own clothing. He makes no disguise of the way his eyes roam hungrily over the picture you and Dark make joined together like that; you’d never particularly thought you’d be into exhibitionism, but you have to admit it’s… something of a thrill to have him watching you. “You like the way Dark fills you up, doll?” he purrs.

Any attempt to answer is lost as Dark starts moving, and the only reply you can formulate is a needy whine.

You wrap your arms around his shoulders and lock your ankles together behind his back. He takes it slowly at first, making sure he’s not going to hurt you. But when it’s clear from your moans and vaguely-coherent murmurs of encouragement that you’re very, very much into it, he starts to speed up. A little faster, a little harder, and fuck,  _yes_. That’s what you need.

Anti grabs your face and turns it towards him, pulling you into a kiss. Making out with you while Dark fucks you. Anti’s teeth tug at your lip, and Dark’s cock strokes inside you in the most blissfully pleasurable ways, and you can feel your legs starting to tremble. The heat building and building until it feels like it’s going to overwhelm you.

You cling even tighter to Dark, fingers digging into his back. “P-please! More, I’m close, feels so good, D-Dark, I…”

His breaths are coming heavily, little grunts and groans every time he thrusts into you. “You take it so well, don’t you?” he murmurs roughly, lips brushing against the shell of your ear. “Such a good girl for me.”

The praise – in that goddamn deep, layered voice of his as well – is enough to make your eyes flutter shut. He’s staying in deeper now, not pulling out all the way but taking you in short, shallow little thrusts that grind his cock inside you right where you need it, and god, he has to know exactly what he’s doing to you because he’s just  _smirking_  while he turns you into a mewling, writhing mess.

“D-Dark!” you whimper.

“That’s it,” he growls, punctuating each word with another powerful thrust into you. “Come for me, love. I want to feel you.”

_Fuck_. How could you  _not_  when he says it like that?

It only takes a few more strokes of his cock inside you before you’re gasping, crying out his name in pleasure as orgasm shudders through you. You cling to him, your thighs trembling and your core clenching down around him.

“A-aah, Dark, I…!”

Dark curses, low and rough beneath his breath. Still thrusting into you, but erratically now. Then he stills, and you can feel his cock twitching inside you, and—

You pull him down and kiss him – fiercely, breathlessly – as you both ride out your orgasms together.

“That was… so good,” you pant, a blissed-out grin on your face and eyes half-closed as you lay there with your limbs tangled with his.

An amused huff interrupts you. “Don’t think you’re done yet, doll.”

Anti—oh. You’d been so into Dark fucking you that you’d forgotten Anti was there too.

Another shiver of arousal runs through you. You’ve only just come, but at the same time you’re still so turned on, little aftershocks of pleasure curling heatedly through your gut, and Anti is  _staring_  at you. Practically drooling, eyes alight with hunger as he strokes himself. His cock is flushed, hard and leaking, and his patience clearly running thin. He’s already taken the liberty of rolling a condom on ready for you.

“Come here,” Anti commands, the words warping slightly as he glitches. Maybe that should worry you slightly, because you can tell he’s close to losing control. But the idea thrills you as much as it scares you, and, honestly, you have no intention of making him wait anyway.

Still suspended in a state of heady arousal, you crawl to him. He’s leaned back against the pillows at the headboard, and he grabs hold of you and pulls you into his lap just like he did at the start of all this. Only this time there’s no clothing between you, and you can feel the hot, hard length of his cock directly against your slick entrance. Fuck.

“You gonna ride me?” he asks.

Your voice is too choked up with breathless, needy arousal to answer him, but you nod enthusiastically and lift yourself to your knees, letting him line up. The head of his cock presses into you just slightly before pulling back again, teasing you, and you whine.

But he’s too worked up to tease much, and that suits you just fine. You both moan as you sink down onto him, letting his cock fill you up. All the way, and the position is perfect for him to bury as deep into you as he can go. God,  _yes._

“Fuck,” Anti groans. “Yer so hot and tight still.”

You manage a breathless laugh. “What, were you expecting Dark to have stretched me out that much?”

He grunts, jerking his hips up into you in retribution for being mouthy. “I’ve had that dick in my ass before, and frankly it wouldn’t surprise me.”

“I  _think_  I should be complimented,” Dark comments wryly.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a huge prick. In multiple senses.”

You giggle. You love it when they snark at each other; it’s… oddly sweet.

Then Anti grips your hips and lifts you, and your amusement is overridden by a gasp of pleasure. He’s fucking  _strong_. Of course, he would be; they’re both demons after all. Anti doesn’t have the same visible bulk as Dark does – his build is more lean and wirily muscular, though no less powerful – but he lifts your entire bodyweight like it’s nothing.

The show of strength, the knowledge of how easily he could utterly overpower you, is such a fucking turn-on. You cry out as he pulls you roughly back down onto his cock, burying himself to the hilt.

“Anti!”

“Didn’t I tell ya I was gonna make you scream?”

“Mmm,” you moan. You rock back, shifting the angle of your hips as Anti repeats the action, so this time his cock slams into you at the perfect angle and you  _do_  scream.

Your hand immediately flies up to cover your mouth. Fuck. You can’t be that loud; you’re still just in a hotel, and even though it’s a nice place and the walls hopefully aren’t  _that_  thin, you still don’t know how the sound is going to travel.

“A-Anti,  _please_.”

He grins, shooting a heated, heavy-lidded look at you. He doesn’t stop you from attempting to muffle yourself, but he doesn’t stop fucking you either. And you love it, love the way he’s just manhandling you so easily, sharp nails digging bruising crescents into your hips as he bounces you roughly on his cock.

He thrusts up at the same time as he drags you down, and all you can do is cling to his shoulders and moan helplessly as sharp spikes of pleasure sear through your veins.

Anti’s hand tangles into your hair, cradling the back of your head, holding you against him while he fucks into you. His mouth presses against your throat, nipping and sucking at the flesh there; he’s  _definitely_  going to leave a hickey at this rate.

Marking you as his. Theirs. You enjoy the idea of that so much more than you should.

He picks up the pace, thrusting deeply as he chases his own release. He’s been on edge for a while, stroking himself while watching you and Dark this whole time, and it doesn’t take much longer before his hips stutter to a stop and he groans deeply. He comes buried inside you, and you squirm in his grip with heat flushing your face a brilliant red.

“Anti,” you beg. You just need… a little more, please, you’re close again, you just…

“I gotcha, doll,” Anti growls. He picks you up and tosses you down onto the bed, and you let out a noise that’s somewhere between a yelp and a laugh. It turns into a moan as Anti parts your thighs, and then his head is between your legs.

“Oh,  _fuck_ ,” you blurt.

You have a brief moment to glimpse his tongue – a little too long, a little too pointed to look entirely human – before it’s pressing into you, and you forget how to breathe.

The only sound you can make is a high, keening sob as his tongue strokes you from the inside. Maybe it’s because you’re so close already, but the pleasure feels almost  _too_  good, like it’s going to drive you out of your mind. The way he fucks you with his tongue, alternating between deeply, skilfully eating you out and withdrawing to place little kitten licks all over you, curling his tongue against your clit and lightly sucking just  _so_ —

“Oh, god, fuck,  _Anti!_ ”

You must be writhing a little too much – you can’t help it, utterly at his mercy – because Anti growls up at you and grips your hips to pin them down. Dark takes your wrists in his hands and pins them above your head as well.

“Isn’t he so good with his tongue, darling?” Dark murmurs to you. He leans over and kisses you, swallowing your moans as your second orgasm of the night hits you.

Your mind feels so blurred with pleasure. They’re both holding you down as you squirm against the covers, the heat of it flooding through you in trembling waves, and Anti  _isn’t stopping_.

He keeps tongue-fucking you all through your orgasm, not even giving you the chance to come back down before you can feel the pressure building again. Instead of just little aftershocks, you can feel it rapidly escalating into another full release and—oh god,  _god_.

Anti’s eating you out while Dark’s devouring your mouth, and both of them have their hands all over you, heavy, possessive caresses against your overheated skin.

You surrender to it. To them. You let the pleasure overwhelm you, voice cracking somewhere between a sob and a scream as you come again.

You’re trembling so much, clenching and twitching and oh,  _oh_ , but it feels so good. Dark holds you through it, and Anti pulls back to place his kisses just on the inside of your thighs instead. Still sensitive, but not overstimulating in the same blissfully awful way. You moan both of their names, and Dark murmurs yours in return as he brushes his lips across the side of your neck.

Anti pulls back and licks his lips clean, then wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand. He has the most smug, thoroughly satisfied smirk on his face. “That’s twice,” he preens. “I made her come more.”

“This isn’t a competition, Anti.”

“Says the one who’s losing.”

You laugh weakly, all fucked-out and breathless. “I enjoyed being with both of you,” you say, firmly at first in the hopes of cutting off an argument at the head. But then your voice rapidly turns dreamier. “I… really, really enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad,” Dark says.

You’re more than content just to lay like that, with the two of them on either side of you, while your heartbeat and breathing even out. Just exchanging soft kisses and gentle touches; you haven’t had a huge amount of time to just explore them yet, and you take the opportunity eagerly. Tracing fingertips over Anti’s hips – he has incredibly nice hips – and following the thick line of his treasure trail. He has a lot more body hair than Dark does, and the contrast is fascinating.

They explore you in return too. Soft at first; even Anti seems to be simply revelling in the simple, pleasurable contact for the time being. You wonder if it’s like what he said before, about humans being interesting because of how different you were from the other beings he and Dark associated with. You couldn’t exactly imagine  _them_  ever being anything like affectionate.

It’s kind of messed up to think about, in a way. But you don’t want to get caught up in speculations like that, now of all times.

Besides, it’s not long before you end up getting thoroughly distracted again. Because, honestly, you really couldn’t expect them to behave for long. They’re demons; they probably have a lot more stamina than normal people. And you’ve had enough of a breather that feeling Dark starting to grow hard behind you, his arousal pressing into the small of your back, makes a renewed interest start to curl in your gut as well.

You end up making out with Anti, his hot, heavy cock in your hand. Jerking him off while Dark lifts one of your legs over his shoulder, straddling the thigh of the other and taking you on your side just like that. Fucking into you until you’re a mess all over again, moaning his name in a desperate, helpless litany.

And once he’s done with you, Anti flips you over and takes you from behind.  _While_  you’re laid on top of Dark, and god _damn_. That’s fucking hot. Being held between the two of them, filled and fucked, over and over and over—

You’re reduced to broken moans and shaky screams, begging for them in a voice that’s absolutely wrecked by the time they drag your fifth fucking orgasm of the night out of you.

It’s good. So, so good. Nothing exists – hasn’t for a while, actually – apart from the sheer, overwhelming pleasure. You collapse to the side, utterly limp and boneless with satisfaction. Still trembling and gasping, eyes glassy, heart racing in your ears. You’re vaguely aware Anti hasn’t come yet, and Dark was getting hard again beneath the onslaught, but—you can’t. You’re too exhausted. So good, so,  _so_  good, but you can’t take any more and they can tell.

Anti bears down on Dark, and then it’s the two of them pressed together instead. And—oh. You blink slowly, unable to tear your gaze away. Maybe now you sort of understand why they each enjoyed watching while the other was taking their turn with you, because it’s—it’s something to see. Watching the way Anti’s hips roll as he grinds against Dark. Dark’s hand wrapped around both of their cocks together, stroking at a near brutal pace. Their mouths locked into a needy, filthy kiss, all teeth and tongue. You can see the flex of their muscles, the power as they move against each other, and the  _sounds_. They’re close as well, and louder for it. Dark’s deep groans, and the way Anti growls into Dark’s mouth.

You’re too worn out to get turned on again at this point, but there’s no denying that it’s probably the hottest thing you’ve ever seen in your life.

They hit their peaks more or less together, and for the first time you have just about enough presence of mind left to appreciate the sight. The little arch of Dark’s back, the tightening of his jaw as his head falls back. The way Anti’s clawed fingers curl into the sheets until you’re worried he’s going to tear them, the furrow in his eyebrows and expression of almost pained pleasure on his face. Anti’s still wearing the condom he had on while fucking you, but Dark isn’t, and he spills out over his own hand and both his and Anti’s stomachs.

They claw hungrily at each other for a moment longer, cocks rubbing against each other as they ride out the aftershocks. Then Anti groans and lets his weight flop down on top of Dark, and Dark grunts and shoves him off.

Anti ends up sprawled on the bed right next to you, and you curl against his side. “You guys are sexy as hell together,” you comment languidly, smiling as you rest your head against his shoulder.

Anti huffs a short laugh. “Oh, well, glad you enjoyed the show.”

“Like you weren’t getting off on watching Dark fuck me. Twice,” you say, sticking your tongue out at him. He captures your mouth into a kiss, and you squeak in surprise.

The kiss is lazy, a little messy because of how tired you are, but it’s just a kiss for the pleasure of kissing. Not intending to go anywhere.

You feel Dark’s fingers trail lightly down your back, announcing his presence. You hadn’t even realised he had briefly left at all, but now you’re paying more attention you realise you can hear the sound of running water.

“There’s a bath ready for you,” Dark says. “If you would like.”

You would definitely like. You’re a mess of sweat and saliva and your own slick all over your stomach and thighs, muscles overworked and still trembling ever so slightly. A bath sounds heavenly.

You roll over and slide off the edge of the bed; you didn’t realise just how overworked your muscles were until you try to stand, and your legs feel about ready to give way under you. You stumble, and Dark catches you with an arm around your waist.

“M’okay,” you mumble in response to the question you know would be coming, and Dark chuckles.

“Perhaps one of us should accompany you.”

You don’t feel like you  _need_  accompaniment, as such – you just need a little moment for your head to stop spinning and your knees to stop feeling so weak – but sharing a bath with Dark or Anti? You are so down for that.

Dark grabs Anti’s ankle and tugs him over. “Bath,” he commands when Anti grouches about being manhandled. “At the very least, get up. I’m going to change the covers.”

“Why?” Anti complains with a yawn.

“Because, unlike you, I find it more comfortable to not sleep in wet patches.”

You laugh, but also blush a little at that. Because, uh. Most of those wet patches would be due to you, since the two of them were using condoms every time they came. Except for Dark, the last time, but you’re pretty sure none of that ended up on the bed.

Despite his half-hearted protests, Anti at least perks up when he looks at you, running an appreciative look all down your naked form. He purrs, grinning at you with a look that’s heated and teasing at the same time, and takes you from Dark with his grip on your hips. “S’pose I can be convinced,” he murmurs.

The flattery makes you grin, but despite his leering, Anti is more or less well-behaved as you head to the bathroom together. It’s—damn. You forgot this place was kind of fancy. It’s an actual  _bath_  bath, easily big enough for both of you, nestled in a large alcove that takes up most of the room. It’s mostly full now, so you turn off the taps and sink into the water.

You can’t help a quiet moan escaping you. The warmth of the water feels so good, relaxing muscles you hadn’t even realised you’d been using. If it weren’t for Anti being there too, you probably would’ve fallen asleep in moments. As it is, you melt bonelessly back against him.

Anti takes your hands in his, at first just exploring them, tangling your fingers together. He turns over your palms; with the heat from exertion and warmth of the water, the veins have risen close enough to the surface of your skin to be visible there, faint blue lines that Anti traces with the tip of his fingernails. Following the lines across your palm and down your wrists.

You feel him growl softly and shift behind you. “Ye’d look so gorgeous with your veins sliced open and bleeding for me,” he sighs.

A statement like that kind of makes the hairs on the back of your neck raise. “Anti…?”

“What you’d look like squirming beneath my knife…”

“Um.” You can feel the first hints of anxiety tightening your chest, and you have to know. “Is this a you want to murder me thing, or fun kinky knifeplay thing?”

Anti blinks at you for a moment, then snorts an inelegant laugh. “Aww. Knifeplay, doll. I wanna ruin ya, but not to the point to breakin’. You wouldn’t be any fun to play with that way.”

You’re oddly fine with taking his word for it. “Okay. In that case… I’m listening.”

“Yeah?” he grins. His hands sink lower, beneath the water now, but he only holds your waist, rubbing little circles with his fingertips. “I can play nice if I have’ta – Dark’s right, there ain’t no point hurting the ones who are loyal to us – but you gotta know I’m a sadist at heart, baby.”

“Mm,” you agree. You do know. At least, you’d sort of assumed from the things you’d seen in his videos, and maybe making assumptions about that sort of thing isn’t wise, but—Anti’s claim is far from a surprise, perhaps that’s the best way to put it.

This conversation is making your heart rate start to pick up a little again.

“Not all the time. But… s’like an itch that’s gotta be scratched. An’ if I can’t, it makes things difficult to work out in any kind of long term arrangement, y’know?”

Wait—your brain stalls over that last part. Why is he talking about long term arrangements? Is he actually thinking… maybe you…?

“Are you trying to ask if I’m okay with knifeplay?” you question confusedly, trying to wrap your head around what is even happening with this conversation.

Anti’s only response is a lazy shrug.

It had already kind of come up before, but you suppose he wants clarification. You turn over, still in his arms, so the two of you are chest to chest. Face to face.

“I…” You take a breath. “I’m gonna be honest. I’ve never tried it. I don’t know for sure. But… I like the idea of it, in theory. Nothing too deep. But if you were to, um, just cut the surface layers of the skin enough to make it bleed, or something. Maybe, like… tie me down and carve pretty little patterns into my skin, shallow but just enough to scar up for a few weeks, and I… mm. I’d like to give it a go sometime. Really like to.”

“Would you now?” he purrs.

“Yes,” you say, more confidently this time. You’ve kind of had a passing interest for a while now – and you know  _exactly_  when that particular curiosity started, and who to blame for it – but it’s something that’s ridiculously difficult to seek out in everyday life. Finding someone who’d want to, and who you trust enough to do it… yeah. Not gonna happen any time soon. Not with anyone else. But with Anti…

“On one condition,” you add.

“What’s that?”

You hesitate; maybe condition is too strong a word. It’s more of a request. And a weird one, now you think about it, but—well, since you’re apparently discussing kinks anyway. “Could I… um, play with your neck wound a little?”

Anti’s eyebrows raise, but his expression looks mildly delighted.

“I mean—I’d just like to—I’ve wanted to put my mouth on that thing since you sliced Jack’s throat in the first video.”

“You kinky little  _shit_ ,” Anti crows, and you blush.

“I’m not the one with the knife kink!”

“Except you kinda are that too, from what I’m hearing,” he grins.

You bury your face into the crook of his neck, hiding from him in your embarrassment.

Anti only purrs, still holding you and running soft caresses up and down your sides. Soft, except for being able to feel his sharp nails trailing across your skin as well in a way that makes you want to shiver. “Mm, I knew ye were gonna be a fun one.”

“Shut up,” you mumble.

Anti’s grip on you tightens, and then you gasp as he abruptly flips your positions so you’re the one beneath him; the sudden movement sloshes water over the side of the bath, but you don’t think he cares. He just kisses you, hard and intense.

“Oh,” you breathe when he finally lets you go.

Anti grins down at you, and the way he looks at you so intently just makes you think he’s already planning all the things he could do with you in the future. “We should get out before Dark thinks I drowned ye or something,” he eventually mutters, like he’s trying to distract himself from his own thoughts.

You nod your agreement, not entirely trusting yourself to speak at that moment.

Anti helps you out of the bath, and that you’re very glad for. The warm water has left you feeling even more dizzy than when you had stood up before. You give up even trying to stay upright and let just Anti wrap a towel around you – damn, even the towels are nice, ridiculously soft and fluffy – then scoop you up to carry you back to the main bedroom.

He sets you down on the edge of the bed and dries himself off, then sprawls across the fresh covers like a lazy, contented cat. You giggle.

Dark’s been waiting for you, and comes over and kisses the top of your head. “Feel better?” he asks.

“Yeah. A lot.”

You tilt your head up, and Dark chuckles and obligingly gives you a soft kiss on the lips as well.

“I’m going to clean up myself, and then I’ll join you shortly. Don’t feel obligated to stay up if you need to rest; we worked you over quite thoroughly this evening.”

It’s tempting – it is  _extremely_  tempting. You’ve never felt such a bone-deep, satisfied exhaustion in your life, and you know the second you place your head down on the pillow you’re going to be gone. Staying even just sitting upright is a challenge. But—

After your conversation with Anti, you really want to talk to Dark as well.

You still can’t get that phrase Anti used out of your head. Long term arrangements. What does that even mean? Well, you suppose it’s at least fairly obvious what it  _means_ , but. Why would he even mention it? Are they considering you as more than just a one-night stand deal? Or was Anti just making a general statement? Would something like that be an arrangement between all three of you, or can one of them want to see you again but not the other?

Does Dark have any deal-breakers, like the knifeplay thing seemed to be for Anti?

If you can stay awake long enough, you’d like to at least just… talk.

There’s no way you’re going to last if you stay on the bed, so you stand and head over towards the window. Anti gives you a passing look of curiosity as you leave.

“I’m gonna wait up for Dark,” you explain.

Anti shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

You tug the curtains open – just a little, you’re still wrapped in only a towel and although you don’t think anyone would be able to see in, it’s better to be safe than sorry. The glass doors lead out to a balcony, and there’s a view down to the hotel’s brightly lit pool below, and then beyond that is darkness and the city lights of L.A.

It hits you again just how fucking surreal all of this is. Being here. Being with Anti and Dark. Having been  _thoroughly fucked_  by Anti and Dark.

It seems almost too much to hope for that they’d actually want to keep you around for longer.

You’re too tired to stay standing for long, so you curl up on the sofa. Despite your intention of waiting, it’s only moments before you’re dozing.

Dark returns to find you like that, and he chuckles lowly as he wraps an arm around your shoulders, clearly intending to carry you back to bed.

“I’m awake,” you mumble sleepily, sounding quite the opposite.

“You didn’t need to wait for me,” he murmurs.

“I know. I wanted to.”

“That’s sweet. But unnecessary.” He doesn’t try to move you any further though, instead just sitting with you and holding you against him. He’s wearing a towel and nothing else as well, wrapped around his waist, and you take a long moment to appreciate how good he looks shirtless and slightly damp, his hair falling over his face even more than usual.

“I don’t want this to be over,” you say, suddenly realising just how true it is. Like if you go to sleep, you’ll wake up to find it was all a dream. But then you wonder if that sounds too needy, and quickly amend, “I just had such a good time tonight.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Dark says softly. Like he knows you want to ask more. And you do, but who the hell are you to be asking him if he’d consider you for at least maybe another date together?

“Mm. Dark, I…” You trail off. You don’t know what you want to say.

He cups your face, thumb brushing across the scabbed over gash along your cheek. His lips twitch up into a wry smile. “I’m glad Anti didn’t scare you away.”

You give him a smile in return. “What, with all the knife shit? We, uh. Talked about that actually. In the bath. I’m okay with it.”

“Hmm. I wasn’t sure if you were just putting on a brave face for him after he cut you.”

You laugh outright at that. “No. Definitely not.” You take a moment to try to gather your thoughts. How do you even fucking ask someone about this shit without it being awkward? “He did mention it was kind of a deal-breaker for him though, for more long term stuff. I was, um… Ah, shit. I was wondering if you had anything like that as well?”

Your words are spoken fast enough to almost slur together by the end, face reddening. Even more so when Dark raises an eyebrow at you.

“Are you asking if I have any particular kinks I need catered to, dear?”

“I guess…”

“And why would that be?”

You let out a frustrated little huff of air. “Because I really like you! And I’d like to see you again, but I’d also like to know up front if there’s gonna be anything that’s an insurmountable incompatibility if this becomes a regular thing.”

“There,” he says, his lips ghosting against yours. “Isn’t it better when you just tell the truth?”

“It’s embarrassing,” you mutter.

“But a very important point you bring up.”

And you do feel a little better about it once Dark’s validated the question. Like you’re not just weird or perverted for asking. Although you obviously have a certain vested interest in knowing his answer.

Dark chuckles. “I don’t think I have anything that I would consider to be a deal-breaker. However…” His voice lowers, deep and sensual. “If I were to have my way with you however I liked, I would have you bound and gagged on your knees before me, gifting me with your absolute submission.”

His words make your mouth go dry, and you bite your lip. “…I like the sound of that.”

“Do you now, darling?”

“Yes, sir,” you murmur. “Or…” you tilt your head, “yes, master?”

His eyes widen slightly, before narrowing. “Minx,” he accuses lightly, giving a gentle pinch to your thigh. “I hope you realise that I – that we both – can be very rough when we truly let go.”

God. You can only imagine. What with them being demons… they could destroy you. In either a good way or a bad way, you’re not sure – maybe both – but you can’t deny the thought thrills you.

“I like it rough every so often,” you state firmly. Not all the time, maybe, but. A mix would be good. Some nights like tonight, and others when they utterly break you apart and piece you together again afterwards.

You’re getting ahead of yourself again. You don’t even know if they want to keep you around. And you shouldn’t get your hopes up. You shouldn’t get so damn attached to them.

Too late. You feel like it might break your heart if it’s just  _over_  after all this.

Dark hums, amused. “We’ll see how you feel about that in the morning. I imagine you’ll be sore enough just after tonight.”

“Worth it,” you say, smiling at him.

He presses a kiss to your lips. “Alright. Rest now, or you really will be suffering tomorrow.”

You nod. That is an order you’re more than happy to comply with.

There’s not really anything for you to get changed into – neither your top nor jeans would be comfortable for sleeping in, and while you could sleep in just your panties, those are utterly filthy from the amount you soaked through them earlier and frankly you’d rather not. So you just drop your towel and crawl into bed naked.

Anti cracks open an eye at the feeling of the bed shifting; you lay down next to him, and he drapes an arm over your waist before returning to sleep. Dark joins you as well, pressing against your back.

You’re vaguely aware of the sensation of Dark’s lips grazing against the back of your neck, but the comfort of your pillow is like a siren’s call. You really, really can’t hold it off any longer. You sink into the bed, thoroughly exhausted and satisfied, and drift off almost immediately.

You’re exhausted enough to sleep much more heavily than usual, your normal body clock thrown completely out of whack. There’s always a point in the middle of your sleep cycle when you blearily half-wake, uncomfortable in the warmth of L.A.’s heat, and need to toss the sheet off of you. This time, it’s already half-light when you finally manage to surface back to consciousness.

It’s even more uncomfortably warm than usual now that you’re sharing a bed. At some point, you’ve managed to roll over so that Anti is spooning you from behind, and he feels like a damn furnace pressed against your back. No wonder he hates the weather here; he doesn’t need that on top of his own heat generation.

You wriggle your way out of Anti’s hold and drape yourself over Dark instead, your head resting on his chest, grateful that at least he runs a fair bit cooler than normal.

He wakes and glances at you, then runs a hand through your hair.

“Sorry,” you mumble. “S’too warm. You’re nice.”

It’s not the most coherent thing you’ve ever said, but Dark seems to understand.

“That’s alright,” he murmurs. “We’re going to have to leave soon. Unfortunately, we do have other business to attend to today.”

You groan softly. The thought of moving right now is unbearable. The thought of them leaving is unbearable.

“Go back to sleep,” Dark says, kissing your forehead. And you don’t  _want_  to – Dark said they had to go, you want to at least say goodbye – but you’re still too tired to resist.

You don’t even remember falling asleep for a second time. All you know is that the next thing you’re aware of is that there’s light streaming in through the gap in the curtains, and you’re alone in the bed. For a moment, it makes your chest ache.

Along with everything else.

You stretch out, moaning quietly to feel the lingering soreness in your muscles. In your everything. Goddamn. But it’s an oddly pleasurable kind of ache, like after a good workout. The kind that makes you feel a little like glowing.

Your clothes are folded neatly on one of the chairs, the keycard for the room on top of them, and there’s—you blink. There’s a glass of water and covered tray of food on the bedside table. They ordered you room service. That’s surprisingly thoughtful of them.

Despite waking alone, you don’t feel abandoned, and that makes you so much happier than it should. You really are too stupidly fucking attached to them. And it’s not like you don’t appreciate the gesture for more practical reasons as well. After the amount of exertion last night, you’re utterly starving.

You stay curled up in the covers and eat your breakfast – closer to lunch, by this point – in bed. Taking your time. Not so much savouring the food, although that’s really good too, but just savouring… everything. Every memory of last night, of how they looked, what their touch felt like.

But as much as you’d like to, you can’t laze around the entire day. The checkout time is generous, but still approaching. Ugh.

It’s only after you dress and head for the mirror, intending to run your fingers through your hair in the hopes of getting it halfway presentable, that you realise there’s another minor issue. You don’t have anything to cover your neck with, and, oh boy, did Anti ever leave hickeys. Vibrant purpling bruises against your throat, and even aside from those, there are little marks all over you. You don’t even remember getting half of them.

And then there’s your cheek. This is the first chance you’ve had to inspect it properly in all this time, and it doesn’t look  _bad_. Okay. Maybe it looks a little bad. A vivid red gash just below your cheekbone, three or four inches long maybe. That is… probably going to scar.

Worth it, you think. Not for the first time.

You’re a little embarrassed to have to go out like this – there’s no way people aren’t going to look at you and  _know_  – but honestly, you’re delighted. It feels like evidence that last night really happened, that they wanted you enough to claim you as theirs.

You reach for your phone, reluctantly supposing you ought to work out how to get back to the hostel you’re actually staying at. To get your stuff; get a change of clothes, most importantly.

There’s a note stuck to the back of your phone case, and you blink at it. Trying to wrestle back the way your heart immediately soars. It doesn’t mean—

There’s hardly anything written. Just a phone number. But it’s signed with Dark’s name, and a grin breaks out over your face. That means… they want you to call them, right? They want to see you again.

You really do need to get up and get moving, so you only allow yourself a small moment to celebrate. But you flop back onto the bed, clutching the phone against your chest. It’s ridiculous to be that damn excited just over a phone number, but you’re—you’re fucking  _happy_ , okay.

Your fingers are shaking slightly as you enter the number into your contacts. Even more so when you send a quick text, thanking them for leaving breakfast for you. You kind of want to thank them for everything, and especially last night, but that seems a little forward. Thank you for fucking my brains out, please do it again sometime.

As much as you have to laugh at the ridiculousness of your own thoughts… you really hope you do get to spend more time with them. If you were bad before, you can’t imagine how desperately you’re going to be clutching at every slightest hint of an appearance of them on Mark or Jack’s channels now.

You’re addicted to them already. Maybe dangerously so, given what they are, but.

Long term arrangements, huh?

You can’t wait to see them again.


End file.
